The present disclosure relates to a component mounting apparatus, a component mounting method, and a substrate manufacturing method, which control operation of a transfer head having a plurality of nozzles to mount components on an electronic circuit substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “substrate”).
In a component mounting apparatus equipped with a rotary-type transfer head (hereinafter, referred to as a “transfer head”), a plurality of transfer heads carry out cooperative operation which carries out suctioning operation and mounting operation exclusively with respect to each other, to mount components on an arriving substrate.
As shown in FIG. 1, a transfer head 1 is equipped with a plurality of nozzles 3 (hereinafter, referred to as a “nozzle index”) for suctioning components. In the plurality of nozzles 3, rotation center positions Cn1 and Cn2 of each nozzle have a variation corresponding to a component suction position 5 of a component 4 for every nozzle index, as shown in FIG. 2, due to factors such as eccentricity of a rotation center position Ct of a turret 2 or an assembly error of a shaft of a nozzle attaching portion. For this reason, correction values (correction amounts 6-1 and 6-2) for the variation of the rotation center positions Cn1 and Cn2 of these nozzle indexes are calculated at the time of calibration of the component mounting apparatus in advance. The component mounting apparatus maintains these correction values as machine data.
In the component mounting apparatus equipped with the rotary-type transfer head, in the case where the same kinds of components exist in plural in one path, since the moving distance of an axis X-Y is reduced as much as possible so as to shorten an absorbed tact, an absorbing sequence of model data is generally set to continuously carry out component absorption in the same supply unit (feeder). Herein, one path represents a unit indicating the suction and mounting operation which is carried out by one transfer head. Steps corresponding to the maximum number of nozzle indexes are present in the one path.
In the continuous suctioning operation, in order to correct the variation of the respective rotation center position Cn in the plurality of nozzles which are mounted on the transfer head 1, suction position correction of an X-Y axial direction is performed by using a correction value (machine data) for every nozzle index described above. Accordingly, even in the continuous suctioning operation, a movement operation, albeit small, is carried out in the axis X-Y so as to correct the variation of the rotation center position Cn in the respective nozzle indexes.
In addition, in the case where different kinds of components are mixed in one path, since the moving distance of the axis X-Y is reduced as much as possible so as to shorten the absorbed tact, the model data is generally set to arrange the components on the adjacent supply unit. In this instance, even though the moving distance of the transfer head 1 is extended as compared with the continuous suction, the movement operation of the axis X-Y is carried out within the relatively short moving distance which is calculated from the distance between the correction value (machine data) for every nozzle index described above and the supply unit.
In the related art, the maximum speed and the maximum acceleration controlling a servo motor for every shaft in the operation of the respective shafts are common regardless of the operation sequence of the component mounting apparatus. FIG. 3 shows one example of the speed change when the transfer head is moved. In this operation method, the axial movement operation is carried out by using the same maximum speed and maximum acceleration as the operation sequence. In this way, in the above-described continuous suctioning operation, by which the moving distance of the axis X-Y is short, or the suctioning operation from the adjacent supply unit, deceleration is performed before the transfer head reaches the maximum speed. Accordingly, the change in acceleration is increased by abrupt acceleration/deceleration, so that residual vibrations are likely to occur at the positioning. Under such a circumstance, if a component of a small size is suctioned, there is a problem in that an error (non-suction or standing suction) is likely to occur in the suction of the component due to the influence of the residual vibrations. For example, in the case where the strength of the component mounting apparatus is increased so as to reduce the residual vibrations, the weight of the component mounting apparatus is increased. Therefore, there is a problem in that a bottom surface should be solidly made, conveyance of the component mounting apparatus is inconvenient, or the like.
In response to this problem, there is a technique of acquiring the operation time necessary for the mounting operation of another head unit, comparing the operation time necessary for the suctioning operation of the head unit, and determining the next suctioning operation in accordance with the compared result (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-141120 (FIG. 8 or the like)). That is, in the case where the operation time necessary for the mounting operation of another head unit is longer than the operation time, the suctioning operation by the head unit is switched from the simultaneous suction to discrete suction (sequential suction) by using the difference (standby time) between the operation time and the operation time necessary for the suctioning operation of the own head unit. In this way, the accuracy and the reliability of the suctioning operation at discrete suction are improved.